


关于康纳为什么吸引人以及海尔森为什么会被吸引的问题

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206





	关于康纳为什么吸引人以及海尔森为什么会被吸引的问题

任谁来评判，康纳和海尔森两人都带着强势的气质，但有趣的是，在床上的时间里，他们从未讨论过谁应该占据主导这个问题。

究其原因，很大程度上是因为无论经历多少，康纳始终很羞涩，并且大部分时间里显得过分冷淡，这让他在血气方刚的年龄里表现的像个死气沉沉的老修女，而海尔森，他永远是个爱发号施令的混球，如果不能在言语挖苦和武力较量上占据上风，老狼不介意用更直接的方式来“压制”对方。

于是当两人沉浸于一贯的剑拔弩张和互相嘲讽时，海尔森忽然言简意赅的命令他“脱掉裤子”时，赢来康纳威慑力十足的白眼也不是不可想象的。每当海尔森把他当属下使唤时，多数时候康纳会选择不理会或者干脆阳奉阴违。不过如果海尔森恰好兴致勃勃，并且根本不打算留给他丝毫退路时，康纳这些为数不多的反抗就会变为情趣。

真是恶趣味。

就连海尔森自己都同意这点。

最有趣的是，在遇见康纳前，海尔森简直是禁欲主义的模范，就差在额头写上“洁身自好”四个字。

所以究竟是什么让康纳显得格外不同？即使对方套着既严实又乏味的刺客服，海尔森也能透过这层布料看到自己想看的。这种不受控制的遐想往往会让他格外恼怒。

因为康纳越是沉闷无趣，越是能反衬出海尔森的欲求不满来。尤其在那段时间里，康纳的心思大部分都放在解放黑奴的事业里。

噢，可怜的海尔森，刺客的勇敢无私令他显得更加愚蠢可笑。

但若换个角度想，路易斯安那和纽约之间遥远的距离足以维持他的体面。海尔森竭力不去像个追忆过去的老头一样反复看着康纳留下的东西发笑或陷入沉思。

所以，话题还是应该回到之前，究竟是什么让康纳显得格外不同，格外的吸引人？

如果认知之父也在认真聆听的话，同样会陷入思索才对。

且不说他们原本就属于敌对阵营，理应一见面就斗的你死我活，而不是抱在一起把舌头伸到对方喉咙里；也不说康纳那从头到脚都不符合海尔森关于“优雅”和“迷人”的定义，更像是在荒蛮之地里游荡太久而迫切需要释放野性的野蛮人；更别说，他们还拥有相同的血液。

如果只是志趣相投，海尔森会好受的多。但他们绝对是天秤的两端。假设，如果假设，在他们第一次见面时海尔森就把袖剑刺进他脖子里，可能就不需要享受这样难耐的煎熬。而与之相反的，他在另一样东西捅进康纳体内的时候，关于康纳为什么会吸引他这个话题就变得不那么重要了。

所以，归根到底还是性吸引吗？

海尔森拒绝回答这个问题。

 

THE END


End file.
